Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
Background of the Related Art
The technology described in this section is merely intended to provide background information of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, and does not mean the prior art.
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of photographing an object as a still image or a moving picture.
In general, magnet and coil are provided inside of the camera module in order to functions such as AF (Auto Focus) function. When electric power is supplied to the coil, an operator provided with the coil moves to provide such functions as AF function, due to interaction with magnetic force of the magnet.
Meanwhile, the magnet is fixed by being accommodated in a housing, where at least one surface of the housing accommodating the magnet is required to be opened such that electromagnetic force can be generated between the coil and the magnet.
However, the conventional camera module as described in the above has a problem in that the magnet is removed from the housing through the open surface of the housing when external force is applied to the camera module.